1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a cap structure for a vessel. In particular, the present invention relates to a cap structure for a vessel, capable of opening/closing the vessel by fixedly coupling a component attached to the cap with the cap, or separating the component from the cap to open the vessel in the state that the cap is not separated from the vessel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, to continuously open/close a cap coupled with a vessel with respect to the vessel, a screw-coupling structure is employed.
However, the conventional screw-coupling structure requires a user to inconveniently rotate the cap several times in order to open/close the cap. However, whenever the cap is open/closed, the cap must be inconveniently rotated each time.
Meanwhile, for example, when the vessel is employed for a vessel of cosmetics, as shown in FIG. 1, a cap 3 may be coupled with a vessel 1 in a screw structure, and a pipette, a mascara stick or the like may be coupled integrally with the cap 3.
In this case, when a user intends to use a cosmetic liquid contained in the vessel 1, the user must inconveniently separate the cap 2 from the vessel 1 as shown in FIG. 1 by rotating the cap 2 several times for the use of a material contained in the vessel 1.
Therefore, when a pipette, a mascara stick, or a mascara brush integrated with the cap 3 is used in the separated state from the vessel 1, the user must use the pipette, the mascara stick or the mascara brush having a low end portion spaced apart from the floor of the vessel 1 by a predetermined distance, so that the user does not use liquid remaining on the floor of the vessel 1 by using the pipette, so the user must overturn the vessel 1 and directly apply the liquid to a palm or an affected area of the user. Accordingly, high-price cosmetics may be wasted.